Wing and a Prayer Changed Scene
by ilovemyboys
Summary: What if Mikey got more injured when Mephos lunged at Mikey and Raptarr, and Mikey hit the dumpster.


**Wing and a Prayer- Changed Scene**

_By ilovemyboys_

One-Shot

**Authors Note:** I refrained from using The Guardian Angel's real name (If you don't know it, I'll give you a hint. It rhymes with Tommy Pickles favorite toy) For the sake of being in the moment, the turtles don't know his name either.

This is in Mikey's POV and Narrator's. Italics capture Mikey's groggy state when he talks.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Mikey flew across the air with an "Oof!" as he hit the dumpster, crumpling to the ground.

….

_Silence…what's going…on…ahh! My head feels like a train hit it! Ow! Ohhh mannn…ahhhh...I feel like I'm gonna..._

"_Mikey!" I hear my name called. _

"_Mikey, wake up!"_

_Wake…up? No thhhank you R-Raph…_

"_Mikey? Can you hear me? It's Don," I hear him speak softer than Raph, but just as firm. _

_I feel like waves are all around me, moving me **every**where, making me feel seasick…ohhhhh…soooo dizzy…_

_I'm just hanging out with this pain, that's all! Don't mind me!_

_-"Donnie, how is he?"_

"_I don't know yet. But he should be coming to, soon…"_

_I feel a few slaps to my cheeks…_

_Then two hands shaking my shoulders…_

"_Come on bro, wake up."_

_My eyes begin to see a light that gets brighter…and brighter…and ah! Too bright!..._

_My eyes try to focus on what's in front of me but are blinded by that hideous light!_

"_Raph, would you stand here? I think the street lamp's in his eyes."_

_A green guy with a red bandana moves in front of me, blocking the light. I look up with squinted eyes to see it's my bro, Raph, looking down worriedly at me. _

"Mikey, you okay?" He asks with a low voice.

"_I…think so" _I reply groggily, taking note of Don and Raph. _Wait a second!_

"_Where's…Leo…?" _I slur.

"Over there," Raph jabs a thumb behind him. "Taking care of your little friend…"

"_What?" _I look at him confused.

He instantly looks more concerned than before and glances over at Donnie.

"Don?" He asks uneasily.

Don crouches down in front of me, his face only inches away from mine as he looks me in the eyes, placing one hand on my shoulder. "Mikey. Do you remember what happened?"

"_Um…let me think about it…oh right! That angel guy saved me…"_

"You bet your shell he did!" Raph replied angrily._ Or it's just one of his other emotions that all come out sounding like anger? I can't tell right now…_

"Mikey, do you feel any pain?" Don asks me again, still just as close. _You can back away now dude, you know. _

"_My head is __**kill**__ing me…I also feel kind of dizzy…" _I reply.

"Alright, just stay where you are. **Don't-get-up**." Don got up, coincidentally, and locked eyes with Raph. "Stay with him for a sec while I help out Leo."

"Got it," Raph replied as I see Donnie sprint off. Raph looks down at me again and crosses his arms.

I look up at him and grin. _"Sooo…had a fun night?"_

"**Don't even get me started Mikey…"** he grumbles. "I don't even **wanna **think what could've happened to you just then! Going in without backup? What are you nuts!"

"_Actually I thought you of all people would understand that concept perfectly…"_

I could tell he was about to blow a fume when he unexpectedly calmed down and closed his eyes. Then opening them, _and_ his mouth, said,"Well that's me being me. You being me is just weird."

"_Ha! Nice excuse. Be sure to tell Leo that bro."_

"Shut up. You're in no position to argue. You're just lucky you got yourself _that _guardian angel…"

"_Wait, what? Raph…did you just…make a joke?"_

"Yeah? So what!"

"Dude! _I_ may not be becoming _you, _but _you _are definitely becoming _me._"

"Like shell I am! After Leo you're the last person I'd want to be."

"I'm sorry to break this to you Raph but I'm not a person…I'm a reptile. You see a reptile is a-"

"**Shut up Mikey."**

"Geez, are you guys fighting already?" Don asked, coming over to us.

"He started it!" I said.

Don rolled his eyes as she shook his head. "We're gonna bring this guy back to the lair. He needs medical attention. I think his wing got dislocated. How are you doing Mikey?"

Suddenly what The Guardian Angel did sunk in, and instead of using this moment to soak in some sympathy points, I replied more seriously, "I'll be fine. We gotta help him now."

"As long as you're sure you can get up…" Don spoke uncertainly.

"Don't worry Don. I'll be fine with good ol' Raphie by my side," I smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah…" Raph grumbled.

"Sounds like a plan," Leo spoke firmly from behind. "Don and I will help carry him back. Raph, you help Mikey."

As the turtles, and one Guardian Angel, made their way through the sewers, both walked at a slow pace. Leo and Don walked slow because of the weight of The Guardian Angel, while Mikey had to walk slow to not cause his head to get dizzy again, which in turn led him to fully focusing on staying conscious, though he wasn't about to tell Raph, who knew something was up because of the simple fact that Mikey **wasn't **talking. He did, however, give sideways glances at Mikey to make sure he was still with him as he half supported him with Mikey's arm around the back of his shoulders.

_Just a little longer Mikey…you can do this...this superhero saved your life…Don said it might be dislocated and I know how that feels…Just gotta tough it out like the Battle Nexus Champion I am!_

Watching Mikey close and open his eyes for the third time in a row Raph stopped himself from saying anything out loud for the simple reason he knew the face Mikey was making because he'd made it himself tons of times. And that is the face of "I feel like shit but you're as shell not gonna know about it." That was one expression Raph knew better than anyone. And so rather than speak loud enough for the others to hear, he glanced over at Mikey, and while they walked asked in a low voice, _"Mikey you doing okay?"_

"_Yeah, uh…never…better_…" Mikey sounded close to fainting.

"_We'll get ya home soon, okay bro?"_ Raph spoke close to a whisper.

"_Okay_…" Mikey mumbled in response.

"Here. Lean heavier against me."

"_Oka_y…" Mikey mumbled again, sounding a bit sleepy. Raph shook his head as he let Mikey lean more against him.

As they made their way down the sewer tunnels, The Guardian Angel had an arm around Leo and Don as they dragged him along, while Raph practically held Mikey, who's head laid against Raph's shoulder from time to time as they walked.

"Alright, we're getting closer-" Don began.

"Ahh!" The Guardian Angel cringed, still unconscious.

"Put him down. Quickly!" Don ordered. He and Leo sat The Guardian Angel down as Mikey and Raph stopped.

"_What's going on?…_Mikey glanced over.

Raph's eyes narrowed over at The Guardian Angel. "Don't know…Hey Don! What happened?"

"He's feeling the effects of the blow he took! Leo, help me position him again-careful! We don't want to make things worse."

As Leo and Don helped The Guardian Angel into a better position, all the while Don saying to "be careful" and to do things "slowly," Raph watched from a distance.

Mikey let his head droop while still being held up by Raph.

_Oh man…I seriously need to lie down...even for a few seconds…this is not cool…_Mikey thought.

"_Uh…Raph?"_ He whispered. Raph looked down at him..

"Can you…let me…down, for a second…"

Raph obliged, as he laid Mikey down gently on the ground.

"Thanks bro..."

"Mikey, we gotta go soon."

"I know…."

Sighing, Raph stood up and looked over at the others.

"_Donnie's really freaking out huh?" _Mikey commented.

"Huh! Can't see why. After all those years of us giving him a heart attack with our injuries, you think he'd learn to keep his cool by now," Raph joked.

"_Yeah well, superheroes aren't always the best patients. We kind of all think we're like Superman…completely bullet proof," _Mikey commented with a smile.

"And here I thought that was just you," Raph smirked.

"Alright you guys, we're leaving," Don called over.

"Alright Don," Raph replied. "Come on Mikey, let's go." He held out a hand Mikey took, and pulling him back up, Mikey placed his arm around Raph's shoulders once again.

**THE END!**

**Authors Note**: From here they just go into the lair and that's where the scene starts in the show when The Guardian Angel introduces himself as…RAPTARR!


End file.
